Lover's End
by Deathblade Prime
Summary: This goes a few days after TOB and MCAerie fic. So RR.
1. The Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except Helios since I created him on the character designer and the locations...I don't own them as well. A/N: This is my first serious romance fic. I was writing it on my TI-83 calculator and it took me around three days to write. So enough delay, R/R on Readers.  
  
Lovers' End  
  
During all the time group traveled, which consisted of: a human male ranger, an avariel female priest/mage, a female hobbit fighter, an old human male inquisitor and human female thief/mage, the leader and the avariel were very close. "Hey bro., I think we should camp here for the night." Said the thief/mage. She was right because the sun was starting to fade behind the distant mountains.  
  
"Okay, Imoen. Mazzy, could you start a fire so we can cook that deer you shot earlier." Said the leader.  
  
"Very well, Helios, but I'll need some help collecting the wood to start it. Aerie, could you help me with the wood?" Asked Mazzy.  
  
"Sure." Replied Aerie. While those two were gathering wood, Helios and the inquisitor were setting up the tents and Imoen went to a near by fruit tree for dessert. Helios kept staring at Aerie, because he had strong feelings for her.  
  
"You love her don't you, Helios?" Asked the inquisitor.  
  
"What do you mean by that remark, Keldorn?" Replied a flabbergasted Helios.  
  
"You've been staring at her ever since I joined the group. Trust me, I know. Because that's how I acted when I saw my wife years ago." Explained Keldorn.  
  
"You're right, I've been meaning to tell her how I felt about her, but the words don't want to come out right." Replied Helios.  
  
"You're letting your mind talk about your feelings, you should let your heart talk to her not your mind." Said Keldorn.  
  
"Thank you, Keldorn. You may be old, but you still have great knowledge when it comes to this. After all you are married. I'll try after we had eaten." Replied Helios.  
  
"No, don't tell her later, tell her now, otherwise you'll forget. Here she comes. Good luck, young one and remember say it from the heart." Said Keldorn while his attention back to the tents. Like he said, Aerie was walking towards him.  
  
"'Evening, Helios." She said.  
  
"'Evening, Aerie. So did you enjoy the sunset?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it was very romantic. You know, I saw you and Keldorn talking about something." She said.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Asked Helios. Aerie leaned closer smiling a you're- busted-kind-of-smile.  
  
"You're lying. You were talking about something and I want to know what it was about." Said Aerie.  
  
"Well Aerie, I got something to tell you. I'm in love with you, Aerie. At first, I thought it just because we were comrades, but now I realized that it's something more than that." Replied Helios. Aerie was shocked by Helios' confession. Just when she was about to answer, Imoen showed up with an arm full of apples.  
  
"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Asked Imoen.  
  
"Apples? Are you serious, sis?" Asked Helios.  
  
"Well you know the old saying 'an apple a day keeps the apothecary away'. Oh, I see that you're cooking the deer now. I'll go help." Said Imoen and she was off helping Mazzy carve the deer on the spit.  
  
"Well with that taken cared of. What I was about say, Helios, before your sister rudely interrupted us, was that at first moment I saw you, I knew that we were destined to be together." She said, soon after saying that she gave him a tight hug. Little that those two known, the others were watching the whole thing.  
  
"I can't believe that my brother and Aerie ended up bring together." Said Imoen.  
  
"That proves they'd do anything for each other. Such is the power of love." Replied Keldorn.  
  
"Well said lord Keldorn." Said Mazzy. After the meal, most of the party went to sleep except for Helios. He just couldn't rest. Then Aerie came out of her tent in her nightgown, which showed her beautiful figure, to see her love star gazing.  
  
"Helios, what are you doing awake at this hour?" She asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He replied.  
  
"Can I sit down?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He replied while patting the ground next to him, but she sat on his lap.  
  
"Helios, do you remeber when you said that I was being to hard on myself and that I was still a beautiful elf?" She asked. Helios nodded.  
  
"And I mean that, Aerie. I can't afford seeing you sad." He replied while leaning a bit closer to her.  
  
"Well Helios, have you ever dreamed about me?" She asked while leaning closer to him.  
  
"Ten nights ago, and you?" He replied. Their lips were nearly touching each other.  
  
"Every ni... mmm." She said before being interrupted by a kiss. They were both enjoying it. After they broke it, Aerie got up. "Come on, Helios. It's getting cold, let's go in my tent so we can keep ourselves warm."  
  
"Alright." He replied. So he got up and they headed to Aerie's tent to sleep and snuggle. During the night, Helios recieved a message from the angel, Solar.  
  
"Greetings, God-child. I've come inform you that your journey has ended, but you have the choice of taking your father's realm and becoming the new god of murder or to stay mortal." Said Solar.  
  
"Tough choice, listen I don't care about godhood, because my father was evil and if I take his realm, I'll be reverd as an evil god. I choose to stay mortal, because I've attached to someone here and I love this person. You must understand, Solar, I love Aerie and if I become a god I'll never see her again." Replied Helios.  
  
"I see, you do not want to leave this woman alone. But know this because of your choice all the remaining bhaalspawn will lose there divinity." Said Solar.  
  
"I understand the consequence and I made my choice. I wish to stay mortal." Replied Helios.  
  
"Very well, then this good-bye, God-child. " Said Solar. With that said, Solar left and with her all the divine powers of every living Bhaalspawns on feerune. The next morning, the group slowly got out of their tents, but Imoen felt different, so did Helios.  
  
"Whoa. I feel like I've been hit by a disintagration spell." Said Imoen.  
  
"The angel Solar took all the divine powers of all the Bhaalspawns. That was the price for me to stay with Aerie." Replied Helios.  
  
"You declined godhood to stay with me? You're so sweet, Helios." Said Aerie while giving Helios a hug.  
  
"So that's why I feel strange. You gave up godhood to with an elf." Said Imoen.  
  
"And my family and friends." Replied Helios. Later that day, Helios asked Keldorn how he should court his love. His response was with either a ring or a neckless. They were on the road for five month and during that time, Helios and Aerie were getting closer, much closer. One day, they encountered a caravan. So Helios took the time to buy an engament ring in a red velvet box. Once the group arrived at Trademeet, they said good-bye to Mazzy and she went home. The next day, Imoen, Keldorn, Aerie and Helios arrived at Athkatla to say farewell to Keldorn, who still had to patch things up with his family.  
  
"Well it's now only the three of us left." Said Imoen.  
  
"You said it, sis. Now we have to bring Aerie back to Quayle. At least, we have a home now in the Umarhills, right Imoen?" Replied Helios. When they arrived in Waukyne's Promenade, they quickly went to the circus tent. Helios knew that it would be the perfect time to propose her. As soon as the remenants of the group entered, Helios took out the ring box from his pouch.  
  
"Well Helios, I guess this is good-bye." Said Aerie very sadly.  
  
"No, because we're a couple and it doesn't mean that our relationship should here." Replied Helios holding her chin up. "Because I need to ask you something, Aerie." Hearing those word made the sparks in her eyes lit up again.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Aerie. Then Helios gave the ring box which made her heart leap. When she opened it, she gasped at the sight of it. It was a golden ring with a perfect diamond surrounded by rubies, sapphires, emeraldes and topaz.  
  
"Aerie, we've known each other for a long time and you've saved my life countless times and this time I would lke to take your hand." Said Helios. Then he summoned all the courage in his heart. "Will you marry me?" Aerie was surprised to see the man that saved on numerous occasions. Now he's standing there waiting for her answer.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you, Helios." She replied. So he put the ring on her finger and she leaped into his embrace.  
  
"Well little Aerie, I see you've someone to take care of you. Well now you go and enjoy your life." Said Quayle.  
  
"Thank you, uncle." Replied Aerie. The wedding was set for Kythorn 15 which promises for an outdoor ceremony. Helios and Aerie were in their cabin and they were going over the guest list. "We should cross off Edwin, Viconia, Korgan and Sarevok. Because those four hate us." She said.  
  
"Consider them crossed off. Should we invite Keldorn and his family?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. As long as the Fentans can come." She said. Then Imoen entered the room.  
  
"Hey Aerie, it's time for you to try out your dress to see if it fits. Oh and bro., you're not supposed to see it until the wedding. We're going to the inn while you work on that list." Said Imoen. Then she took Aerie and went to the inn. So Helios took the invitation and went to distribute them. Valygar was the first on the list. So he went to Valygar's cabin with the invites. Along the way, Helios was stopped by a ranger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked the ranger.  
  
"Well I'm here to a wedding invitation to Valygar. Can I count on you to give it to him?" Replied Helios.  
  
"Very well." Said the ranger as he took the invite. So Helios went on to the next name on the list. At the inn, Aerie finaly got her wedding dress on. It was a low back, strapless, short skirt, white satin dress.  
  
"My, you look very lovely in that, Aerie. It kinda makes me jealous of you." Said Imoen.  
  
"Don't be. I know that one day someone will ask you the question." Replied Aerie while being mesured by the seamstress. "After all, you are the wedding planner."  
  
"Don't forget these." Said Imoen holding up a pair of long white satin gloves.  
  
"Don't worry, we know those two fit perfectly. So those the dress need any alteration?" Asked Aerie while her attention to the seamtress.  
  
"No, it doesn't. The mesurements are exact." Replied the seamtress. Then someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Imoen hoping it's not her brother.  
  
"It's me, Nalia. Can I come in?" Replied Nalia.  
  
"Is my brother with you?" Asked Imoen.  
  
"No. he's gone off giving some invitations personnaly. He should be at the city by now." Replied Nalia.  
  
"Okay, come on in." Said Imoen while opening the door.  
  
"Hello, it's good to see you again, Nalia." Said Aerie cheerfully.  
  
"You look lovely in that dress. I wish Anomen would ask me. He's so dreamy." Replied Nalia as she went into a daydream.  
  
"Hello. Nalia. Wake up." Said Imoen while snapping fer fingers in Nalia's face. "She's out. So Aerie, who's going to walk you down the aisle?"  
  
"My uncle Quayle will do it." Replied Aerie while changing out of her dress. "You know, Imoen. I still haven't decided on my maid of honor. How would you like to do it?"  
  
"I'd love to, Aerie." Said Imoen. By the end of the week, pratically all the preperations we're done, they decided that Keldorn's youngest daughter to be the flower girl and the two love birds could hear the wedding bells around the corner. The celebration will be held in the town square of the Umarhills and it was one week away. One day, Valygar came to visite the couple.  
  
"Greetings Valygar, I see that you're still hiding from the clowed wizards. So what's brings you here?" Asked Helios.  
  
"It's about about the invitation you gave me. It seems that you chose me to be your best man." Replied Valygar.  
  
"That's right, so you want the job?" Asked Helios.  
  
"Of course, I'll take it. So where's the bride-to-be?" Replied Valygar.  
  
"She's gone to a bridal shower, women only. So Valygar, can I offer you a drink?" Asked Helios.  
  
"Sure." Replied Valygar. Finaly the day has arrived. Every one who was invited were there. The ceremony was perfect. Helios was waiting at the altar for Aerie and she was walking down the aisle, while holding a bouquet of red roses. The moment Helios saw her, his jaw was wide open.  
  
"He'd better close his mouth or else he'll attrach flies." Whispered Quayle. Then Valygar nudge Helios bringing him back down to Abeir-toril. Then Aerie and Quayle arrived at the altar and the gnome gave Helios Aerie's hand. Then the two turned to face the Lathanderian priest.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Helios and Aerie in holy matrimony. If any of you feel that these two shoul not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the priest. No one even opened thier mouths. The wedding was absolutly perfect. "Do you, Aerie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Rpelied Aerie.  
  
"Do you, Helios, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her until do you part?" Asked the priest.  
  
"I do." Replied Helios.  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronouce husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest. So Aerie lifted her vale and Helios was leaning closer. Everyone cheered as Helios and Aerie were in embrace. During the party, Imoen and Valygar were in the back of the inn making out, after having too much to drink, and Nalia try to put the moves on Anomen, besides she gotten the bouquet, after receving a few punches, and he gotten the garther. Keldorn just finished patching things up with his wife and he retired from the order so he could spend more time with his family. That night, Helios and Aerie were in the same bed and thier clothes were spread accross the room.  
  
"I love you, Aerie." He said.  
  
"I love you too, Helios. Now and until the end of time." She replied.  
  
The End 


	2. Sequel Pending

Lover's End Sequel Pending  
  
Okay, people. I've been thinking on doing a sequel to Lover's End which will be called "A new Ranger". And I want to know how many people are interested. That this story having a sequel. I will decide to do one by the number of readers and writers that are in favor. 


End file.
